Sallf Ytivarg: A Reverse Gravity Falls AU
by Anonymous-Ant
Summary: Take all that you know about Gravity Falls and flip every character's roles around. This is my own take on the Reverse Gravity Falls Alternate Universe. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Entry: ?

If you came across a time machine, would you leave it be or investigate further? Honestly, with the mess that I'm in now, I could sure use one. I'm alone, have low food rations, and the end of the world has come. Blue flames of insanity are engulfing this world, and it looks like we're all almost out of hope. This might be my final entry in my journal. I can't find Pacifica anywhere, and I fear the worse has happened.

While this may be the end of everything I have come to know, I want others to know my story. Or maybe I really am an idiot, like he said. Please, read my story from the very beginning and understand the choices that my naive self took. We are all human, and mistakes are something you can't avoid, the consequences being as grave. Well, those Twins are definitely nowhere clear as to being human.

* * *

 **This is a sneak peak of the story I plan to write. It's my first time publishing a fan fiction online, so I'm hoping that you will enjoy reading.**


	2. Descent and Arrival

Entry: 001

Summer is finally here and I'm more than relieved. Sure, every kid is glad to get out of the "boring, dull classrooms" and into pools and the luxury of their homes, but for me, it is a _literal_ life saver. I see summer as a vacation from Swirly City, a break from being pummeled, and from suffocating in the same cramped lockers. Seriously, I know that people have a mindset to pick on the "weirdos and the nobodies", but it is becoming really old. And utilizing out-dated stereotypes isn't going to help them or reward them anything in life. But then again, you could argue that there isn't many things books will give me, other than obvious knowledge and all. Contradicting that argument, if all I am doing is only surrounding myself with fictional stories and people, doesn't it make me less in touch with the real world, and how can that truly help me?...And I have just realized I've been unraveling...yup, I am a dork...

In all honesty, I really don't know why I'm keeping this journal. I found it on the last day of school, next to a mirror in the boy's restroom. No one else was in there (for all the jerks had left after giving me my Farewell Dunk) and the journal was empty. I'll probably try and keep short entries, like this. But where I'm going this summer, there will be big adventures and thrills! ***** **Self Note: Don't practice sarcasm while writing.***

I've done as much research as I could on Gravity Falls, Oregon, but I could only find a few blogs from the inhabitants of the small town, which were poorly written and contained useless drivel. If I have to blindly march into unknown territories, I want to be prepared for any dangers...that I will be running away from. It's great to get a head start from the enemy. No matter where you go, you can always bump into other toxic people who want to take you down. So why not learn about others and their backgrounds ahead of time so that you could have the upper hand? Knowledge has helped me get out of many fights and a couple threats. But in some sense, I guess I won't really need it since I have P in Gravity Falls.

I've already finished packing my suitcase and bags and we're heading out tomorrow. Usually Pacifica and her parents come to Piedmont every summer, but P and I made a deal that we will all stay with in Gravity Falls for one Summer with the SouthEasts. I regret making this deal when I was a gullible 6 year old. And I did it for the last cherry ice pop in the freezer...that wasn't a fair trade, and she knew it. Anyways, there could be potential "thrills" and "action", but I should just stop barking up the wrong tree. I enjoy adventures but I dislike living the terrifying moments of one. If I can barely speak in a classroom without fainting, how can I ever experience heart pounding action?

I have to think less about these kinds of things. As P says, "Don't go overboard with thinking 'cause one day, it will make you fall overboard!" At least when I'm at Gravity Falls, I'll have my one friend by my side. My cousin and I will have another great summer, like always.

* * *

Entry 002:

The plan was for everyone to wake up early, but it took us hours to get Dad out of his raggedy recliner chair. The man loves to drift off in his chair all day long. The worst bit of it is that he is a heavy sleeper, so it took _numerous_ buckets of water to get him to. It's the most effective method that we have; Mom has tried various strange methods in the past that had only succeeded in getting somebody hurt or angry at the other. Wouldn't you be peeved if someone slammed a glass vase onto your head?

The road trip was very tedious, for we had to stop for multiple bathroom breaks and for gasoline. Dad was snoring in the passenger's seat while Mom's eyes were fixated on the road. I wanted to write in the journal during these torturous hours, but I knew Dad would comment how stupid it was. He always picks at the small things that I do and I'd like to avoid an argument that could last for ten hours. On the bright side of things, it gave me time to think more about Gravity Falls and all the things Pacifica and I could do together this summer.

And before I knew it, we were here. As we passed the town's welcome sign, I noticed that it was covered with grafitti. And I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Welcome to...Gravity BALLS?!"

I couldn't contain my laughter and I ended up getting **the look** from my Mom. Honestly, she can seem like a normal mother but once she gives that stare, you know better to stop whatever you are doing for your own sake. But the irony in my always-sleeping-and-lounging-around father to be awake and notice that is pure gold.

The town seemed to be empty, except for a pair of policewomen we saw behind the welcome sign. When we made it to SouthEasts' house, they were all waiting for us on their porch. My Mom parked on the side of the "house" and I spotted P charging to the car. I grabbed my things and took one step out of the car. I looked at my surroundings, then continued to move forwards. Then, I fell to the dirt ground.

"GID, POUNCE ATTACK!" Pacifica exclaimed.

Yup, some things are always the same, no matter where you are.

Pacifica's pounce pushed me a few feet forwards. My bags flew into the air, and one of my huge bags landed onto me, nearly suffocating me. If I wanted to be suffocated, I could have stayed at Piedmont! I was struggling until P rushed over to help me.

"Oops. Sorry, dude. Well, you sorta deserve that for coming late." She smiled.

"Well, we're here, and better to come late than never." She lifted my bag off of me and helped me up. We realized that all of the other bags were open and landed everywhere, along with the things that were inside.

"True, but don't you thing you over packed?"

"Nope."

It took us half an hour to pick up everything and to put them in their respected places. While we were busy, the adults were in the house, catching up and unpacking. By the way, I don't think I've mentioned it yet, but P's "house" is definitely not a house. It was a beat up cabin, with a sign saying Mystery Shack.

"P, what is with your house?''

She leapt from a pair of pants that she was going to pick up. " Welcome to The Mystery Shack, where unknown entities and strange things always happen!" She moved her arms in a wave fashion, making the place sound haunted. Great, the paranoia is already starting to kick in.

We made it inside before the sun set. The Mystery Shack looked cozy in the inside, apart from the strange gallery we passed. I followed P up stairs and into a dimly lit, small room. Two beds were place onto each side of the walls. One side, I presumed to be Pacifica's side, was plastered with boy band posters, stickers, stuffed animals, and glitter. The other side was bare, with a card on the mattress. "And this is where you will be staying, make yourself at home.'' She dropped my things onto the floor and threw herself onto her bed.

"I am tired." She mumbled into a pillow.

"You didn't have to bring most of my stuff up here, I could have done it my self."

She looked up. "I sorta owed you; whenever I spent a summer at your house, you always brought my stuff to my room."

I face palmed myself. P thinks that if someone does something for her, she is entitled to give or do something for the other. I didn't respond to her, for I did not want to have another petty disagreement with her. And trust me, arguments never end well with her.

It didn't take me long to unpack and we all had dinner together. P was chatting away, Mom and Aunt Priscilla were laughing at the jokes that were coming out of Pacifica's mouth, and Dad and Uncle Preston were talking about financial problems. The SouthEasts aren't the most wealthy family and my parents have been helping them pay bills for years. I was just watching everyone and fiddling with my runny macaroni and cheese. I couldn't stop thinking about something that was truly starting to get under my skin.

After dinner, P and I took turns in the bathroom to change into our pajamas. It was a problem for my parents and P's for us to share a room, but we've figured it out before. Pacifica and I would usually have a sleepover in my room or hers, and we would just talk and hang out. At least I get a bed instead of sleeping on the floor this time.

"Tomorrow, I will give you a tour of the town and of all the crazy peoples!" P declared.

"Okay, Good Night, P."

"Night, Gid.''

I shut off the light and sat on my bed. I couldn't sleep; I don't know if it was because of excitement or fear, but I knew there was slight chances of me sleeping tonight. Now, I'm writing about the past day, under my covers with my trusty flashlight.

...And P just threw a pillow at me.

"Go to sleep, Gideon Pines." She hissed.

I don't want to be attacked by stuffed animals and pillows, so I guess I'll stop here today.

* * *

 **I'm going to try to publish two chapters a week. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and tell me if this seems too long.**


	3. Mustaches and Mysteries

Entry 003:

I was floating around in an empty void of darkness. Suddenly, a dim, blue light was shining a few yards away from me. I didn't know if I should back away or move towards it. The light inched towards me, until it was shining above my head. I froze, trembling slightly from fear. I stayed like that for quite a while, until a voice spoke.

" _Ummm...h-hi_?''

I slowly lifted my head to see who was whispering above me. There was nobody. At this point in time, I was terrified and I decided it was a good time to float away.

" _Oh, I-I'm sorry if I s-scared you. C-come back, please!"_

Nope, nope, nope, barrels of nope. Not trusting the creepy voice! Every time I got away from the blue beam of light, it would find me again and again. You could say it was a weird game of cat and mouse. After multiple chasings, the light disappeared. I couldn't see through the darkness anymore.

'' _... I h-hope we can m-meet again..._ "

* * *

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

I laid in my bed, trying to get a hold of myself. My heart was racing and I was still trembling. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Pacifica hovering next to me. With a Sharpie in her hand.

"...Do you have a problem with mustaches?"

We just stare at each other for a while, until it turns into a staring contest. After five minutes, I blink. "Yuss, VICTORY!" Pacifica cheered.

I flopped back into my bed, throwing my pillow onto my face. I was starting to regret rooming with Pacifica.

"You okay, G? Was it the clowns?"

"Y-yeah." I lied.

I had no idea what that dream was. It felt so real, like I was present in nothingness. I wanted to forget about it, but so many questions were swarming in my head. Until I can piece together what in the world that dream was about, I'm not going to say a word to P. This all just gave me a bad feeling in my stomach, really. But the funny thing in the end is that it could only be a dream and nothing more than that.

"Well, you'll have time to forget about the clowns while I show you around town today."

I nodded my head. But I just remembered something.

"P, why did you ask me if I had a problem with mustaches?"

She froze next to the door, and then ran out quickly. "Yeah, meet you downstairs for breakfast!'' I sat up again, and moved slowly to P's side of the room. I picked up one of her mirrors and looked at my face. I bore a handlebar mustache and on my forehead, there was a message. "This is payback for clicking your bright flash light last night :P''

I sighed, and started to gather my usually outfit to change into. It took most of my time to scrub the Sharpie off of my face but it left my forehead a bit red. I bent my hat lower, hoping that will hide it. The last thing I want is somebody calling me a baboon face or something.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. There was really nothing to eat in the fridge, only some things for dinner and Freezy Pops. P was by the door with a popsicle in her mouth, ushering me to hurry up. She was already out of her pajama sweater and into her colorful 90s' attire. ''Now, onwards!"

For the rest of the day, we traveled through the town, running into town's people and checking out the places. Gravity Falls seems more rustic than Piedmont and ultimately like a different world. Everyone seemed to be friendly, but I still had this churning feeling in my stomach.

P had plans to meet up with her friends today, so she invited them to come and join us. We met up with them at Greasy's Diner and they were all okay...except for their constant squealing. Before they even introduced themselves, they were going on about boy bands with Pacifica and which was their favorite. After an hour that felt like forever, we all split the pay and started to leave. I was partially glad it was over, but I was hoping not to feel like a fourth wheel here. As I got out of my booth, I landed on the floor.

"Oww."

I was elbowed in the head by somebody. When I looked up, I saw this guy who looked a few years older than me. He wore a blue sweater vest and a top hat, even though it was summer, and had blue highlights in his hair. He stood next to me like a statue. A second later, I'm up again and he's gone.

I get out of the diner and P and her friends were waiting for me. "What took you so long?" Tiffany asks. I make something up quick, that I couldn't find the restroom and all. I don't want P's friends to think I'm some crazy nut.

The day went by fast yet droned on for some parts of the day. I found a time slot where I can write in the journal. P usually hangs out with her friends before dinner, so it's better than to wake up to a Sharpie'd face in the morning.

Gravity Falls feels luring but out of place. All I have left to ask is who was that guy, what was that dream? And why did Pacifica want me to come here? Three small questions turn into more as I am writing. I am looking forward to sleep after a long day of walking and fooling around, but I am worried if I will have that same dream.

* * *

Entry 008:

I've been at Gravity Falls for a week. Nothing eventful has really happened for the past few days. P and I have been hanging out more in town, rolling down hills, and finding things to do. Honestly, Gravity Falls gets a bit predictable after a while.

I haven't had that weird dream or seen that strange person since last time. I've con

vinced myself that it was me seeing things that weren't there, out of poor rest the night before. It seems like a logical answer, but it's difficult not to second guess it.

" _We'll be right back to our program after the following messages._ "

"Boo, no one likes commercials!'' P groaned. She threw a bit of popcorn at the T.V., but she missed.

" _Are you tired of the same routine everyday? Do you want something great added to your life? Are all of these questions vaguely relevant to you? Well, step right down to The Tent of Telepathy today, and be amazed by our Gleeful Twins! The Tent of Telepathy, where dreams can become a realit-_ ''

P hurled a telemarketer book at the television. "Those commercials...pointless, right?" She laughed nervously. The book knocked down the T.V.'s antenna onto the floor. The room was quiet, except for the static that was on the screen.

"What the _heck_ was that about?!"

"What are you talking about? Everything is handy dandy okay!"

"Then _why_ are we yelling at each other!?"

"I don't know, _why_ are we?!"

I sighed. Again, I would have to be the more mature one in this argument. I didn't want the adults to come in and yell at us for yelling. "Look, you didn't seem so thrilled when that commercial came on. And you didn't even take me there, even when you had claimed you would show me all around Gravity Falls!" I protested.

"Fine, we'll go there tomorrow. In this town, there are some places that you're better not going to." She wouldn't make any eye contact with me. Yep, she is really upset. I nod to her, and start to head upstairs. "I'm gonna hit the hay early." I yelled from the top of the stairs. She didn't answer, but at the moment, I was a bit too annoyed to care.

Pacifica can be unreasonable at times and it's hard to look past. This will probably blow over before tomorrow. I hope.

* * *

" _You idiot, you were seen_!?"

" _I-I'm v-very sorry."_

" _Sorry doesn't help your failure, you piece of shit_."

" _For now, you're on probation_. _Another slip up from you could ruin everything!_ "

" _But we could use this as an opportunity to lure them in, if we play our cards correctly._ "

" _Brother, I have the perfect plan_.''

* * *

 **The suspense intensifies! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. *Heads back to corner, continues to write and thinks about how it is to have a life***


	4. Foolishness and Forgiveness

Entry 009:

The blazing summer sun woke me up this morning. I looked over to P's bed, only to find it empty. She's probably still peeved about yesterday. I carried myself to the bathroom and started to go through my usual schedule. I rubbed my eyes and I faced the mirror. On both sides of my cheeks, there was bedazzled angry faces. I tried to wipe them off my face, but they were stuck. My eyes widened in horror, it's not unusual for Pacifica to bedazzle things or people. However, it's a whole different story if she uses super glue.

"PACIFICAAA!" I yelled.

The door creaked open to a crack. A spatula slowly started to slide through the crack, until it landed on the floor. The door was closed as it once was, and I had a mission on my hands at the moment. And it was to pry off sparkling beads from my face. ***Self Note: Try to find a new place to sleep at night.***

It took me until noon, but I succeeded. Well, more or less. I de-bedazzled my face, but it left bright red spatula marks. It would take a while for it to fade so I changed and hurried downstairs. As I'd thought, P was waiting by the door. She looked irritated and had her arms crossed. Once she saw me, she nodded and began to go outside. I followed her, but I was disoriented from shock and worry. Even when Pacifica has her own anger fits, she could say a sentence or so to me until we fix what's wrong. But not even a single word. This was going to be a long day...

The walk to The Tent of Telepathy was long and quiet. When we made it there, I thought that we stumbled at some strange circus. We found the old man from the commercial selling tickets (which were a bit expensive). When we found the concession stand, P was beginning to blush.

"Hey, so what can I get you young peoples?"

"Two sodas and two popcorns, please."

"Sure, and it's on the house. Pacifica, long time no see." The teenager smiled.

"Y-yeah, I've been b-busy with this and that, doing a lot of stuff." P stammered. The teenager wore a flannel short, ripped jeans, and a beanie. He had this laid back atmosphere, as if everything was painfully boring.

"Well, who's your friend?"

''Um, he's m-my cousin, Gideon. H-he's staying at Gravity Falls for the summer."

"Well, nice to meet you. Name's Robbie. I hope you guys enjoy the " _amazing"_ show."

"We will. B-bye." Pacifica uttered. After grabbing all of our snacks, P was pushing me into tent. I found a few empty seats in the middle row and we settled to sit there. I could clearly tell that Pacifica was boiling in embarrassment. I thought it was a bad place and time to talk to her, so we both sat silent amongst the chatter around us.

The old man who was selling tickets came up onto the stage. He looks like some tourist from Hawaii.

"Hello everyone, I'm Stan Gleeful. Now, we've got a great show for you all today. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting...The Gleeful Twins!"

The lights went out and a spotlight appeared, focusing on a small, rectangular box. Out of nowhere, two people came out of the box. One of the people had a blue suit and black dress pants. He had an odd birth mark on his forehead and a blue bead on his tie. The other brunette has a similar bead on her headband, as well as her own tuxedo. She wore a short black skirt with fishnet tights. And after a few seconds, the show had begun.

" _We've been expecting you to come, so hang on to your socks folks, the show has finally begun!"_

" _We have gifts unlike any other, but we're just like any ordinary sister and brother! If you aren't blown away yet, our next act will be something that you'll never forget!_ "

Great, a musical. The Twins were doing tricks, such as doves flying from their sleeves, sawing one in half, and disappearing off the stage, only to appear a few seconds later. I was cringing from their basic parlor tricks; anyone can do that, with the proper practice. I look at Pacifica, who's staring at the ground. I feel like I should have heeded her warnings.

Suddenly, the spotlight vanished and all of the other lights were on. Now the Twins were trying to participate with the crowd.

" _I sense that you're tired of work. You want your husband to be less of a jerk."_ The female twin pointed through the audience. Her brother did the sane as his sister. " _You hate doing what you are told. You wish you weren't so old._ " What they were doing wasnt some special telepathy, but just stating the obvious. As the town is predictable, so is its inhabitants. Anyone can get a faint, vague idea about someone from their appearance and attitude. But it's weird how when they pointed out to the random people in the crowd, they were certain of what to say on the top of their heads.

" _I can see you love to roam. And after this show, you'd like to go home_."

The female twin was pointing at Pacifica, who sank farther down in her seat. Almost everybody's eyes were on us and all I wanted to do was to get out of there.

" _We're delighted to see you all, but the fun has to end! Thank you for visiting The Tent of Telepathy, my dear friends..."_

And they vanished without a trace and the show was over. When P and I were about to run to the safety of The Mystery Shack, Robbie came by to greet us.

"So, why did you two think of the show?" Robbie inquired.

"L-lame, like you've described t-them as!" P laughed nervously.

"Yup, and won't your families be pissed if they find out that you two are hanging around here?"

There was more that P wasn't telling me. I gave her a confused look, but she was dealing with not throwing up all of her feelings.

"W-what they d-don't know w-won't hurt them."

"Yeah. Robbie, do you know where the restrooms are?"

"There are some port-a-potties outside, but trust me dude, those things are nasty as hell. Here, you can use worker's restroom backstage."

Robbie tossed me a key. "Umm, won't you get in trouble or-" I started. He shook his head. "Nah, a bunch of people hang out backstage, so no one will mind. Besides, it isn't the first time I'd be in trouble."

"Okay but-"

''The bathroom's behind some faulty sound equipment. You have to take a left and then another right by a soda machine, you won't miss it."

I thanked Robbie quickly and set out to find the bathroom. I slipped by some of the Twin's fangirls and I realized that I left P all alone with Robbie. She is going to _kill_ me! After a few minutes, I found the bathroom and did my business. Leaving the restroom, the backstage was more crowded than earlier. A tall, chubby man was trying to control the fans, but if you come between a fan and their idol, all chaos will let loose.

I tried to go back, but I was being pushed by the blood hungry fangirls. I ended up in a hallway that I hadn't gone through before. I wandered the empty hallway until I came across portraits of the Twins and a maze of doors. Wonderful, I've inadvertently sentenced myself to a maze of torture. Taking chances, I opened the door that was nearest to me.

It was somebody's room. There was paintings of plants and philosophical quotes on the walls. A made bed laid in the corner of the room, as well as a dresser and a table, with papers scattered all over it, in another. I took a few more steps inside, then the door shut closed.

I looked behind me, to see the female Gleeful Twin. "So, what brings you here?" She smiled. It felt like my heart was going to somersault out of my chest. I didn't know what was creepier: a person coming into a stranger's room or a stranger coming up to you.

"I-I'm VERY sorry, I w-was in the bathroom and I-I got lost..." I babbled on. The way she was staring at me, it felt like she was trying to devour or unearth my soul. I probably apologized a dozen times until she spoke again.

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." She laughed. I heard a slight harshness in her voice, which made me fumbling to move and get the heck out of there. She put her hand onto my hand. "I'll guide you out, you'll probably get lost again."

"Umm, okay..."

The walk back seemed to take forever. But one second we are strolling through a hallway, the next we are by the broken down sound equipment. I looked her, straight in the eyes. She produced a small giggle. ''What's wrong with you?" She asked. Maybe it was just me being my weird self or something, but I was starting to believe that I am going crazy. "N-nothing."

"Well, come by anytime. Next time, we could talk more.''

I nodded my head, and proceeded to leave and recalled Robbie's directions. However, once the Twin was out of sight, I ran for my life. I don't think I mentioned it, but she was getting _too_ close to me during the long hallway walk. When I made it outside, the sun was already setting. And Robbie was lounging in the front.

"Yo dude, you okay? You took forever!"

"I'm alright, I just got lost. Where's Pacifica?"

"She left a hour ago. She said she had some important things to attend to at home."

"Oh. Well, here's your key."

I ran to The Mystery Shack, hoping that Pacifica was okay and to make up with her. I found her in the attic, with a pillow covering her face.

"Why does life hate me?!" She mumbled.

I snatched the pillow off of her face and she was crying. I took a deep breath before I took a load off of my shoulders. "I'm REALLY sorry for making you take me to that hell house. I am SORRY that I didn't listen to you. I feel TERRIBLE that I left you alone for hours with Robbie. You. Were. Right."

Pacifica stared at me for a few seconds. Then she catapulted a pillow at my face. The impact made me flop onto my bed. We just stared at each other until we were laughing and having a pillow fight, like old times. After a while, we sat on our own beds.

"I'm sorry for being stupid. "

"Eh, we're both stupid, stupid.''

"Look, for now on, I will be 200% truthfully about Gravity Falls and really tell you all about the town." P smiled.

"Alright. Awkward Relative Handshake?"

"Yup, shake, shake."

For now, tornadoes and storms have cleared. Before I went to bed, I found the card that Pacifica made for me under my bed. I taped it to the back of my journal, it would be more safe there.

"Ummm P, do you know a blue haired, sweater vested, top hat wearing guy in town?" I asked.

"Nope, he's probably a tourist or something. Why?"

"N-nothing."

"Well, night, dum dums."

"Good night, P."

If anything, this will be another sleepless night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Every chapter, I usually include two of Gideon's journal entries but for this chapter, this one entry was long so I only posted this one. I will probably do the same for any future chapters. And the song that the Gleeful Twins sang was a short song that I made up for them, and I apologize if it isn't any good. *Goes back to corner, rethinks the concept of life, still continues writing***


	5. Gnomes and Girls

Entry 010:

"Are you two outta your _minds_! You kids should know better!"

"But-"

"But _nothing!_ Both of you are on cleaning duty today."

Well, Dad found out about our trip to The Tent of Telepathy. He came across our admission tickets while he was rummaging through the garbage (he firmly believes that a man's trash is another man's treasure). I was sure when Mom and the others came home from grocery shopping, we wouldn't hear the end of it.

I grabbed a broom and started to sweep in the gallery while P was fighting with the vacuum. "Come on, work...Gid, help, help!" She yelped. P was being pulled by the vacuum in random directions. I shook my head and headed to the outlet to unplug it. It stopped, but the vacuum was shaking in place. I snatched up my broom and slowly inched towards the vacuum. Pacifica joined me with a lamp in hand and we corned the vacuum. "On the count of three, we're bashing this thing open.'' I whispered. P nodded in agreement.

"One.''

"Two."

"THREE!"

We pummeled the vacuum mercilessly until we heard a groan from inside of it. I handed P my broom and reluctantly zipped open the vacuum waste bag. The vacuum was still at this point and out of nowhere, a small, old, bearded gnome popped out of it. "Shmebulock?" He grinned.

P stared at the gnome and she slowly began to raise both of her weapons at it, aiming for another attack. "P! No-No calm down! The thing looks harmless!" I rationalized. She set her weapons on the floor and continued to stare at the gnome with a blank expression. "What the _HECK_ are we gonna do with this thing?!''

Honestly, I didn't know. So far this had to be one of the weirdest things I've seen in Gravity Falls. I approached the gnome with a nervous smile. 'Uh, hi little guy! What's your name?"

"Shmebulock!"

"So Shmebulock, where did you come from?"

"Shmebulock."

"Is the only thing you can say is 'Shmebulock'?" I sighed.

"Shmebulock." He sniffed in shame.

Pacifica emptied a jar of eye balls and picked up Shmebulock. She placed him in the jar and closed it shut. "Sh-Shmebulock?" He quivered. My eyes darted at Pacifica's, wanting an explanation. "What? We can't have him running around, so for now he could live a happy, jar life!"

"F-fine. But this is only temporary; he doesn't look comfortable in there." I stated.

We hid Shmebulock in our room and resumed cleaning up the house. We finished up before dinner, but the other adults came home while we were still mopping. Oddly, Dad didn't sell us out; when P and I have found ourselves in trouble, Dad isn't one to beat around the bush. But this time he was acting as if nothing eventful had happened, as usual. As most of us were putting away groceries, there was a knock on the front door. "Can one of you kids get that?" Mom asked. "Yeah, sure."

I opened door to see...the female Gleeful twin. She laughed. "You seem surprised to see me again." More like creeped out; how did she know where I lived?! "Y-yeah. Hello, Ms. Gleefu-"

"My name's Mabel, _Einstein_. What's with the formalities, I'm not some old lady!" She grinned.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know your name."

"Well, now you know."

"Gideon, who's there at the door?" Mom shouted.

"N-no one. It was just some squirrels clawing at the door!" I replied.

"Oh, okay!"

"Thanks."

"N-no problem. Umm, if I can ask, what are you doing at my house?'' I laughed nervously.

"Well, ever since my last show in the Tent, I noticed that there's a new face in town. Can't I welcome a person to this great town?"

Again, that same harshness in her voice. You could barely hear it, but it was there. "Umm, okay then..."

"So, tomorrow, would you like to hang out?"

"Umm...wait, what?"

"We could stroll around town and just get to know each other. Y-you see...umm...it might come to a surprise to you, but I don't have many friends. You could say a stranger is a friend in disguise, and here I am, chatting with a complete stranger!" She rambled.

I didn't know how to respond. No one has ever came up to me and wanted to start a friendship. That and I had my suspicions about Mabel. "Umm...sure?"

"Okay, we'll hang out at noon. See you tomorrow!"

I haven't really hung out with other people. Friends weren't something I had much of in Piedmont. I already know that tomorrow will be an awkward experience. "Umm, Pacifica, are you busy tomorrow?" I inquired.

"Yeep, I'm spending the day at Tiffany's house. Why, you wanna join us or something?"

"N-nope, I was just curious."

I noticed that P has been trying to peek at my journal. I have to keep finding new hiding places to keep it. Out of boredom, I doodled a tree onto the empty cover of the book. It's strangely fitting.

* * *

Entry 011:

I waited outside on the porch for Mabel to come. P had already left with her sleeping bag and glitter kit. I began to fidget around in my chair. When I hang out with P, we do the first thing that pops into our heads. Does the same logic apply to other people? What do we talk about if there's nothing to talk about? Yeah, this was a bad idea. _***Self Note: Stop talking to yourself so much***_

"So, shall we go?" She giggled.

She appeared out of thin air. I nodded my head. "Y-yeah."

We went around Gravity Falls, talking about the smallest things and elaborating them into something greater. We spent most of our time at the town's library, which I didn't know existed. Now and then, a group of Mabel's fans would approach us and beg for pictures and autographs. This seemed to be the norm for Mabel. At sunset, we sat in a field of flowers and tall grass. "Well, today was surprisingly fun." I chuckled.

"What what did you expect, me to be a lifeless zombie?" She laughed.

"I don't know. I never can do these kinds of things with Pacifica."

"...Hmm. You can't rely on one person for everything."

"True."

"But I want to be that person for you."

"W-what?"

"Gideon, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I felt like I was frozen in time. I wanted to stand up, walk away, and go to the nearest corner I could find so I could sulk in it. She was waiting for an answer and I took a deep breath. With emotions and love, people can be like bombs. If you cut through the wrong wire, there would be an explosion.

"Umm...I've only got to know you for a day...a-and I feel like it's bette-"

"C'mon, it's only a little date. If it's weird or anything, we can be friends still. Can you give me a chance?"

I charged into my room and threw myself to my bed, once again. "Hey, you okay dude?"

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your friends?" I grumbled.

"Well, we may or may not have almost set Tiffany's house on fire, so we all left early! Either way, what's up with you?"

I didn't want to tell P anything but at the same time I really want to debrief about the hole I had dug myself into. Silence echoed across the room, a noiseless sound I know too well. "Gid, what's wrong?" P asked. She sounded worried and I didn't want her to be. I sat up and sighed. "I may or may not have a date with Mabel Gleeful tomorrow." I gulped.

Her initial reaction could have been more worse. She dragged me out of the attic and locked me out. After an hour of pounding and shouting from the other side of the door, she opened the door a crack. "...You messed up big time."

I entered the room and we sat on our own beds. "Mabel Gleeful is a _snake;_ sure, she can seem sweet and innocent but she won't hesitate to zoom in and _strike._ Plus the Gleeful Twins are our business competition." P explained. "You're dad is gonna flip out if he hears about this!"

''Well, can you help me make sure he doesn't find out?"

"Not really. News gets by fast here, and I wouldn't be surprised if half of the town already knows. By the way, why the HECK did you even say yes in the first place?!"

"I-I don't know! I didn't want to hurt her feelings and she talked me into it!" I sighed.

"Like I said, she's a snake! After tomorrow, you gotta put some distance between you and her." She shook her head.

"I-I will. It's a one time thing."

"Have you even been on a date before?" P asked.

"Nope. Have you?"

"N-No. But if anything, try to let her off easy. If anything, she just needs you for something."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. It just seems outta character for Mabel. I've grown up with Mabel for years, and it wouldn't be the first time she tries to trick somebody."

"Thanks for the heads up. How's Shmebulock?" I asked.

"He's over there." P pointed to a cardboard box. He was devouring a jar of jam...and started to vomit rainbows.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *Jams out with music in the corner and suddenly gets up from corner***


	6. Dating and Dangers

Entry 012:

The date was a disaster. Mabel picked me up in a limousine and we went to one of Gravity Falls' fanciest restaurants. She was all dressed up in an even shorter skirt and top. I looked like a bum compared to everyone else, but I really didn't mind it. What I _did_ mind was Mabel's constant efforts of holding my hands! Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. There was even lines of people outside watching us. Not even ten minutes passed and I was already an awkward, sweaty mess. "I hope you're enjoying yourself." Mabel smiled. Nope. I was _not_ enjoying myself! "Y-yeah, I am."

The menu had insane dishes and prices. Mabel assured me that she would pay for the both of us. "I-I'll pay you back when I have the money. I-"

"Don't worry about it. It isn't that much and I have plenty to spare." I ordered the most least expensive food on the menu while Mabel asked for the opposite. We didn't talk about things that we spoke about yesterday, but the conversation consisted of her wanting to know more about me. I'm not one for being the center of attention so I attempted to change up the conversation, to no success. _The date is almost over, hang in there,_ I thought.

"This was nice. Gideon, would you like to go on another date with me tomorrow?"

"What, wait, um I thought this was-"

"You thought what, Giddy? We had a _wonderful_ evening, so why not join me on another one?" She grinned.

Other people began to cheer and clap for us. "SAY YES, SAY YES, SAY YES!" They chanted. Everybody in the restaurant and out were screaming and causing a huge commotion. ''Sergeant, I detect a case of young love unfolding amongst us!" A female police officer laughed with her partner. I wanted everyone to leave us alone and I wanted to disappear from the restaurant. After the date, it made me think of Mabel as a bit clingy and creepy. I knew what to do, but I didn't want anybody to be put down. "S-sure. Why not?"

"Gideon Pines, you had _one_ job. You just had to say _one_ word. N-O. _Why_ did you say yes?!" Pacifica complained.

"I don't know, I panicked! Half the town was there and if I said no, her fanboys would've eaten me alive!" I sighed.

"If this keeps going on, you're gonna have to date Mabel for the rest of your life! Letting her off easy isn't an option anymore, you gotta do something quick or she's gonna get attached to you."

"I-I know. Next time, I'm going to be honest with her. I promise."

"For your own sake, I hope so."

Dad had been sleeping all day, so he didn't hear about the date from other people. My Mom doesn't know either, since she's busy with her own work. When I came home, Aunt Priscilla and Uncle Preston gave me a look of disappointment. This dating has to stop and I'm determined to put an end to it. "She's gonna see you as a pushover until you man up and do something about all of this. Forget about how she could be feeling and remember how you feel. Even if you still wanna be friends with her, there has to be a set line between you two." P encouraged.

"Thanks for the motivation, P."

She gave me a thumbs up. "No probs, Gid."

* * *

Entry 014:

Pacifica's words of weird wisdom can come out of nowhere, but it can be helpful. I took the words to heart and at our date, I intended to get my points across to Mabel. We went to the mall's movie theater to watch a cheesy spinoff of an old movie. The movie was probably aimed to be able to scare two year olds, but Mabel was holding onto me, trembling in her seat. I didn't know if she was faking or not but I tried to help her calm down. One thing led to another and she was still terrified from the movie but her head was lying on my shoulder. She stopped shaking. Others were yelling in awe, and townspeople were taking pictures of us. "GIDEABLE, GIDEABLE!" I lowered my hat in embarrassment.

The movie concluded and we sat outside of the mall, in the parking lot. We were silent for a while. I knew that was my chance; nobody was around and I could set boundaries. "M-mabel, it was fun hanging out with you. Really, you're a cool person. But, I...well-"

"Thank you. Thank you for actually hanging around me and treating me like a normal person. I still can't believe that someone so amazing as you would stay around me. You have to be the first person I have ever genuinely cared abo-."

She was in tears. I hugged her and I wondered how hard her life could really be. My confidence was sucked out of me. I agreed to go on another date with her...and I am now stuck in a dating black hole. I still see Mabel as a friend, but I just couldn't see her heartbroken.

Dad found out and at first, he was furious. But a day later, he accepted it. Apparently, he and Stan Gleeful are talking about business deals and we actually had a few gallery visitors today. Me dating Mabel benefits everyone _except_ me! It kind of makes me feel selfish but I am getting tired of it.

"Gid, bro, open the door."

I was hiding in this strange empty room I found when I was considering moving out of the attic. I wouldn't mind living the rest of my life in this room. "Mehhhh..."

Pacifica bolted the door open. She sat next to me, on the floor. I was in the corner mentally freaking out. "Gid, you got to get a hold of yourself."

I shook my head. "N-nope. I-I am fine. E-everything is o-okay." I smiled.

"Gid, you're twitching."

"I-I'm not twitchy, _yoperf_ twitchy!"

"Okay. This has got to stop. I'm gonna talk to Mabel."

I threw myself at Pacifica for a hug. ''Really?! Thank you, thank you SO much!"

"No problem, Gid."

* * *

Pacifica rang the doorbell at Gleeful Manor. Mabel was the one who answered the door. "Wow, Pacifica SouthEast, what a pleasure to see you again! How are you, and would you mind to tell me why you're here?"

"Fine. Just great. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about Gideon."

"Well, you better talk quick; Gideon and I are supposed to go on another date in ten minutes." Mabel smiled.

"Actually, that's why I am here. He will not be going on anymore dates with you; he is sorta screwy from going on dates with you and is a bit creeped out. No offense or anything. But he'd still like to be your friend."

''Oh. No, I understand. This makes _perfect_ sense. Well have a great day."

* * *

"S-so, how did it go?" I asked. I was on edge while waiting for Pacifica to come home. I had even resorted to biting my nails. "I told her how you felt and she didn't seem fazed. I really though she was gonna go bat crazy, but she was fine about it."

"Yes! THANK YOU!" I shouted with relief. I was overjoyed at the thought of not going on a date later or even tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room and I was tied up with rope, in a chair. A dim sliver of light was above me. I began to struggle and the ropes that were around me became even tighter. Light clanging of heels came towards me. "Welcome to your new home, Giddy."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *Comes back into corner with a bunch of different snacks. Laughs melodramatically and "evilly" at the odd cliffhanger you left your readers in. Continues to write.* Yeah, I'm weird, but it's better than being normal.**


	7. Questions and Confusion

Mindscape Log 2141324:

If I had to use the human concept of time, I'd say that it has been a bit more than a week since my big mess up. I am not fond of using such a trivial system, but I'm stuck with it. Anyways, Dipper hasn't spoken to me since that certain time period ago and it has gotten me to experience this new emotion. Annoyance. It bothers me why he couldn't stay in the same room as me, not even for a few seconds! Maybe he's too disappointed to even look at me...

" _YOU. ARE. A. PATHETIC. MINION. AND. A. WORTHLESS. PIECE. OF. SHIT!"_ Mabel hissed.

" _I-I'm s-sorry!"_ I would cry.

Mabel hasn't been light on punishments, as usual. But for the last few days, I've been receiving less lashing and more isolation in my cage. To make things more worse, my dark, secluded room isn't the coziest place to be in the multi verse. I've seen various horrendous places in my existence, but the environment around here is just so toxic that it takes the cake. I'm even becoming more vulnerable to Mabel's scoldings; I'm starting to notice it might not bring around a very positive state of being for me. I think I'm just being irrational and making a great deal out of nothing, again.

I wish I could apologize to that guy I scared. And hit in the face. I am forbidden to go near his dreamscape for the time being and I feel awful about the whole mess. I am such a clown. CURSE YOU, CLUMSINESS! I-I'm sorry, I had to get that out. And I have just apologized to nobody...I am hopeless. I am currently hitting my triangular face on the floor of my cage, reprimanding myself for my idiotic behaviors. I am just some worthless, klutzy, good-for-nothing demon...that's all I'll ever be.

I have fantasized on numerous occasions of how it would be if I'd stand up against the Twins, or how to make them proud of me and well respected.

" _I am NOT putting up with your bullshit anymore!_ " I'd claim.

" _W-what?! You'd regret doing such a thing!"_ Dipper gasps.

" _Fine, GO THEN!"_ Mabel snarls.

I'd float away from them, with a middle finger in Mabel's direction.

 _"...I'm gonna miss him..."_

I would return to them, stronger than ever before. The Twins would be in surprised states, trying to piece together how I made my wonderful aspirations come to life. " _I-I'm surprised! I knew you always had it in you!"_ Dipper hugs me. Mabel walks up to me, with a grin spread across her face. "... _I'm proud of you, Bill."_

I feel like it's time to throw those fantasies in the trash, where all my old dreams dwell in. Excuse me, for the vague profanity. I know that these delusions I find myself in are fairly unrealistic. Yet, it's quite hard not to be swallowed up in false predicaments. It is oddly entertaining and addictive. It makes me thinks less about my current situations.

While I was about to process a new thought, my shackles dissolved into the air and I was summoned. I was relieved to finally be back in the game, whatever the game is (I know, I just confused myself, I am just going to move past that). Mabel stood outside her room, with her arms crossed. "Look, I am being _very_ kind just to call on someone as lowly as you. Take this task as a way to redeem yourself. And _maybe_ I will let you out of the house more often." Mabel said.

I nodded. "W-what d-do you n-need done?"

"It's _so_ easy that even a useless tool like you can't mess up! All you have to do is watch the person I have in my room, and under NO circumstances can you talk to him or be seen. AM. I. CLEAR?"

''Y-Yes."

"Perfect." Mabel sneered.

"Now, GET TO WORK!"

I materialized myself into Mabel's room and I hid. As usual, I have no idea what goal Mabel had in mind. Actually I don't know the main goals of the Twins currently. The hostage was wriggling around in his chair, desperately trying to untangle himself free. He was rather short and he was slightly trembling. Also, he had this terrified expression on his face. I almost gasped aloud when I realized that this was the young boy that I unintentionally bothered in his dreamscape. And hit, in the face. He froze and tried to turn his head. I think he heard me.

* * *

Mindscape Log 2141325:

After a few seconds, he continued with his main objective of getting untangled. Sadly, he didn't know that struggling only made it worse for himself. Minutes passed and he finally stopped. I could tell he was thinking but I didn't want to know what he was thinking of. It's _rude_ to just burst into somebody's mind without their permission or say of the matter! I multitasked for the time being, keeping an eye on him and logging recent events in my mindscape. I noticed that he was unsettled by the state of Mabel's room. Mabel's room has always made me shiver whenever I entered it. Maybe the human was as sensitive as I am when it comes to displaying blood and torture tools out in the open.

The thought occurred to me that this could be my chance to finally apologize to the guy. But Mabel said to not say a word to him. Throughout the time that I watched him, these thoughts held a game of tug-of-war in my mind. The human fell asleep when the sun was about to rise. I drifted off after two hours of supervising him, which is why I am stating events of yesterday today. I woke up to see him snoring. Mabel never specified how long I was to watch him; I hope it isn't for any longer. I wanted to redeem myself in the Twins eyes, but I didn't want that to take forever! Yes, I have just realized I am feeling this emotion of annoyance once again for the tedious mission I was assigned. I stared at the boy, and I came up with a plan. I could have just whispered an apology to him but it didn't feel right. I became so twisted in these current thoughts that I didn't notice that Mabel had summoned me.

"Idiot, get your mind outta the gutter!" Mabel rolled her eyes.

"S-sorry! Uh...umm...h-have I f-finished my m-mission?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Yes, now carry on and do whatever you do."

"...E-excuse me, b-but why...?" I began.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She snapped.

I nodded, and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess; there was pots and pans piled everywhere, and flour coated the floor like snow. Mabel left the room with a stack of pancakes in hand, which were hand made. Also, Mabel donned an apron over her usual attire, which was covered in milk, eggs, and sticky maple syrup. I was feeling the emotion of confusion, a familiar feeling for myself, and I presumed it had to do something with Mabel's guest. She could have easily poofed up anything so I am a bit curious why she didn't do as so.

I made my way to my living courters. The only positive for now is that I can float around and do as I wish (within the set boundaries), not to mention the luxury of not having to wear chains and shackles.

Dipper's off doing who knows what and Mabel's occupied with her "friend". I hope she won't kill him anytime soon. This is the first time that she's ever brought a stranger to the house, but she could be bring her dirty work home. I'm still curious why she previously wanted me to spy on him. He looks like an average, run-of-the-mill, male, human being! What kind of web is Mabel weaving?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *Procrastinates, then pauses for a minute. Thoughts enter mind. Sighs, and reluctantly continues writing***


	8. Risks and Rainbows

Mindscape Log 2141326:

I was wandering around in a vast black room. I found a door that blended in with the darkness and continued to proceed. I could finally check up on others dreams and mind states! My nightly adventures are bittersweet, but there is this strange feeling that comes with them, this pumping feeling of adrenaline. That and the smallest thoughts of mortals are interesting. The hardest thing has to be not to interact with them in their dreams. I messed that up, but I don't know how. It was almost as if the guy was visiting my dreams, instead of it being the other way around.

The first dream I came across was odd. There was a dimly lit room with a huge cage in the middle of it. It looked as if a phoenix could fit inside. I popped inside and my eye widened. The boy was sitting in the middle of the cage, cradling himself with his head in his lap. His cries were echoing across the walls of the cage and there were ominous voices, causing him torture. " _Loser!_ " A voice teased.

" _Forever, you will be mine."_

"... _N-no_.."

" _Nobody likes you, weirdo!_ " A voice laughed.

The voices were growing louder and more hurtful. A tear began to seep from my eye. I left the dream quickly, and popped in to everyone else's dreams as fast as I could. I have always aided people when they have to face nightmares. It's against the rules...but it technically isn't. Mabel said I couldn't interfere with dreams, not nightmares! I know this is a pathetic loophole, but it's all I have so I can help them. I made it back in time before he woke up. I assumed a role as a stuffed bear to comfort him. I waddled up to him and greeted him with a smile. He seemed startled from my sudden approach. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"... _Get up_."

"W-what?"

" _Get up. You might feel like you're trapped everything will never get better. But in time, it will. For now, you have to use your remaining strength to pull yourself together_."

" _I-I have no more strength. I h-have nothing. I-I'm all alone."_

I shook my head. " _You aren't alone, you carry memories, feelings, and thoughts about the ones you care about. It might not feel like it, but they can spiritually lift you up if you don't have the strength."_

He slowly started to stand up. He continued to weep. "T-thank you so much!" He bended down to give me a hug. When I help others, they always to that. It leaves this warm, tingling feeling inside of me.

"No problem. And sorry."

"F-for what?"

I blew my cover and all confidence was sucked away from me. "Umm...w-well..."

The environment around us started to evaporate. He was waking up. I stood there, staring at him. I watched as he slowly began to realize who I am. He opened his mouth to say something, but time was up.

Morals are another human constructed concept. Every person goes by their own or the set of universal rules of what is right and wrong. Speaking for most demons, we will never understand the word. I think I'm an oddball just to be able to vaguely understand emotions. But somehow, I have this weird urge to do things. Demons hurt and take, but I am not okay with it. Sometimes I wish I was fine with it. To just be another demon instead of a disgrace amongst high ranked demons. But I'm glad. At least I am one of the most sensible demons in existence.

* * *

Mindscape Log 2141328:

I've been thinking all day yesterday. I have decided to stay away from the boy's dreamscape. But I sensed that he didn't have any nightmares last night. So I did something right this time. Dipper came home at noon and he seemed to be in a good mood. "H-how are you, Dipper?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes. HE LOOKED ME IN THE EYES! Just one action made me feel like everything was alright. He smiled and nodded his head. "I'm fine." I don't know what he has been doing the past few days or if it was something that I did, but I am glad that he was happy. He deserves it, after all.

I went out into town today. Mabel said that I can do whatever I do, and I'll do what I do (wow, that sounds repetitive). Transforming into Human Bill can be a physical and mental struggle, but I know I'm getting better at it. Well I've definitely improved from my first transformation. I can't believe I thought humans were hairless monkeys.

I refrain from speaking to other humans while in my human form. I still feel that heart pounding emotion whenever I am around anybody. It wouldn't be good to freak out in front of a bunch of mortals. I spent most of my time at Gravity Falls' fishing pond. It is entertaining to throw pebbles into the water. I am still alone but the environment around me is tranquil and joyous.

On my way back to the Manor, I bumped into somebody. It isn't unusual but the person I bumped into is. "Oww...hey, hey, wait!" She shouted. I blurted an apology and ran for my existence. I knew that she had some relationship with the boy. If I talk to her or get even more involved, I could potentially ruin Mabel's plans!

She catched up to me and took my top hat. "H-hey! G-give it b-back!" I whimpered.

"No! You gotta answer my questions first, random stranger!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She's the human who makes Mabel throw fits of rage. Also, she's the human who dreams up very childish things, like a world made up of cotton candy and rainbows. Well now that I think back on that, I think it would be interesting; a world made out of sugary treats and magical wonder. What in the worlds am I thinking, everyday I have to deal with something magical! I sighed and nodded my head. I only agreed because I saw that she was a bit teary eyed, so something was wrong with her.

"Oooookay. Do you know this dude?!"

She handed me a poorly drawn picture of what looked like an exotic animal. It was mostly covered with glitter glue. "Uh...umm...I d-don't know?" I shrugged. I wanted to tell the truth, but I didn't want to mess up everything again. I was technically telling the truth here; I really didn't know what I was looking at. But I _did_ know what she meant. She tsked at me. "Well, this dude asked me about a blue haired, sweater vested, top hatted person. I haven't seen him in FOUR DAYS! I feel like this wraps you up to have something to do about his disappearance!"

I had to hand it to her; she is as childish as can be, but she can bring one and two together. I stood there and I had no idea what to do. The feeling of guilty burrowed inside of my stomach. "I-I am new in this t-town. I d-don't know anybody." I sighed.

"Hmm. Hmmmmmm. Well, I'm still gonna keep my eyes on you, stranger. Good bye." She motioned two fingers at me. She had already dropped my hat to the dirt and walked away. I sensed she was worried and scared. Sometime in the future, I have to apologize to her.

When I arrived to the Manor, nobody noticed my absence. I have been spending the night thinking of a plan so that everyone could be happy. But this plan does involved plenty of risks. And rainbows. Lots and lots of rainbows.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *Clears throat and starts to bring up some not-so-great news* School is right around the corner for me, and I apologize in advance if some weeks I may not be able to post new chapters. I'll try to keep up with my normal schedule, but I become very busy and I don't want to stress myself out. Also, I'd like to say that another separate fan fiction in the works. And finally, some weeks, in addition to be occupied with school work, I'll be busy with my other interests (anime, music, fandoms, getting sucked into HomeStuck). So if anything, I hope you'll understand. And if you read this long author's note, you deserve a cookie! *Gets up and grabs a plate of cookies. Offers you the entire plate***


End file.
